


Wild Desire

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party, Hermione finds herself somewhere she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millieweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=millieweasley).



> For Millieweasley for her (rather late) birthday present. I hope it suits, hon. Far longer than I expected it to be, and Blaise is just the teensiest bit dark here… Thank you to Harleen and Ragdoll for looking this over for me.

When Hermione woke, her head was throbbing.  She couldn’t recall that she’d had that much to drink at Harry and Malfoy’s party last night.  Half the attendees had been Slytherins, and she hadn’t wanted to leave herself vulnerable.  Just because Harry and Malfoy were an item didn’t mean she trusted him.  And she sure as hell didn’t trust any of his cronies.

But when Ron had started hanging on Pansy Parkinson’s every word, Hermione had been left to her own devices.  Then Blaise Zabini had approached her.  She’d done her best to be polite but detached.  She’d been surprised to learn that the golden-skinned young man was not only intelligent and well-spoken, but actually interested in talking with her.  She could remember how her distrust had changed to pleased interest, and how charming Zabini had been.  

There her memory faltered, though.  She’d obviously made it to a bed, unfamiliar though it was.  Had Harry or Malfoy put her to bed?  And why did her head hurt so much?  Then she remembered the drink Zabini had brought her shortly before her memory began to grow fuzzy.  Had he drugged her?

Hermione shifted on the bed to bring her hands to her head, but found herself unable to move her hands from where they rested.  It was then that she felt the bindings around her wrists.  They weren’t tight, and they were soft to the touch, but they held her firmly.  She struggled against them for a bit before hissing with frustration.

That was when she found out she wasn’t alone.

“You’re awake.  Good.  I was beginning to think I’d given you too much.”

She recognized that smooth, cool voice.  “Zabini.”  She’d resisted opening her eyes up till now, because she knew how much worse the pain would be if she did.  Still, she needed to see his face, so she opened them slowly and carefully, squinting up at him, and wincing at the blaze of light that pierced her skull.

Zabini sighed, and she could see his dark eyes close for a moment.  “I apologize for the headache, Hermione.  I didn’t think you’d be receptive without a bit of help.”

“And you think drugging me and abducting me will make me more receptive?”  She winced at her own raised voice, even as her alarm over the situation grew.

 “Hermione, no matter what happens here, you’re free to go after.  I expect nothing more unless you approach me.  I…”  He sighed again.  “Your head still hurting?”

“What do you think?” she growled.

He stood up and moved away, and Hermione tried to watch where he went, but her head hurt too much to move, and she eventually let her eyes slide closed.  He was back soon enough.  She stiffened when she felt him slide a cool hand under her neck, and the coolness of something glass touching her lips.  She sealed her lips shut.  There was no way she was about to let him drug her again.

“It’s a pain-relief potion, Hermione.  It will help.”  She shook her head, still unwilling to open her mouth.   “If I took a bit, would that convince you?” he asked.

She opened one eye a slit, and looked up at him.  His face was serious.  He even looked a bit worried.  After a moment of hesitation, she nodded.

He pulled the vial up to his own lips and knocked back a quick draught.  “All right?” he asked.

She watched him for a long minute, waiting to see if he would show any after-effects.  When he didn’t, she nodded.  “Untie me.  I can take it myself.”

He shook his head.  “I can’t do that just yet, Hermione.”

She made an angry noise.  “Why not?”

“I don’t want you leaving yet, and you would, if I untied you,” he said.  He placed his hand under her neck once more, and despite her anger at the situation, this time, Hermione opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the potion.  It was cool and minty, and she felt the relief immediately as it spread through her system.

She opened her mouth to thank him, then closed it again when she realized it had been his fault she’d been in pain at all.  She glowered up at him.  “What do you want, Zabini?”

He smiled at her softly.  “I just wanted to spend a bit of private time with you, Hermione.”  His hand slid out from under her neck and began threading through her hair.

“And you thought I’d be interested if you drugged me and tied me up?” she asked, incredulous.

The look that spread over Zabini’s face didn’t particularly reassure her.  He looked not angry, but hungry, as though he hadn’t eaten in days, and it sent a jolt of…something that she couldn’t or didn’t want to identify straight to her groin.  The hand that had held the vial to her lips now trailed down her neck, and then lower.  Her eyes widened as she realized her clothing was gone.  She let out an alarmed, choked sound, but he soothed her.  “Shh, Hermione.  I promise, I would never hurt you.  You’ll love this…” he whispered, leaning forward to capture her lips.

She whimpered into his mouth, wanting to fight him, but her hands were still bound, and his caresses were lighting a fire under her skin, each stroke causing the heat beneath it to burn higher.  When he pulled away to undress, she was unable to stop herself from examining each delicious golden inch revealed.  

This wasn’t right.  There had to have been something in that pain potion.  “What…have you done…Zabini?” she panted.

The dark eyes that swung to look at her were burning.  “Nothing horrible, Hermione,” he purred.  “Just something to help you enjoy this…”  He ran a long-fingered hand lightly across her abdomen, and her body shuddered at the touch.  “And I was hoping you might call me Blaise, love.  Especially given what we’re about to do…”

She whimpered again.  “Please, Zabini…don’t…”  His hand slid across her skin, moving up to cup a breast, his thumb rubbing gently against the nipple.  Her whimper became a moan.

He slid onto the bed, stretching out next to her, his hand never stopping.  “Are you sure, lovely?  I wouldn’t want to keep something from a guest that they might need.”

“But…I don’t…”  She gasped suddenly as his hand smoothed its way down her stomach to rest on her mons.

“Don’t what, love?” he asked softly.

She didn’t want to say it.  He’d tricked her.  Drugged her.  So why did his every touch set her on fire?  Why couldn’t she just tell him no and insist he let her go?

“Tell me what you want, Hermione,” he whispered, his fingers moving in circles on her mons, each dip towards her lips making her groan.  “Tell me,” he whispered again, his lips brushing her ear and sending jolts of lightning down to where his fingers circled.

She whimpered and tried to move, to roll away, but somewhere along the way, the hand he’d wound in her hair had wrapped around her waist, and she found herself entirely unable to get away.  “Please,” she moaned.

“Please what, Hermione?” he asked softly.  “Please stop?  Please let you go?  Please kiss you?”  He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly across her cheek.  “Please touch you?”  The fingers on her mons dipped even lower, just skimming her lips, and her hips arched into the touch.  “Or did you want more, love?” he asked huskily.

She didn’t want to ask for more, but the fire beneath her skin wouldn’t allow her that option.  “I need…please…Zabini…”

Zabini tisked.  “Now, Hermione,” he chastised, “I believe I asked you to call me Blaise.”

Hermione whimpered as Zabini’s fingers drew away from where they’d been teasing her.  “Please…B-Blaise.”

Blaise rewarded her with a soft kiss to her lips, and his fingers began to move against her once more.  “Good girl,” he murmured.  His hips moved against her, and she moaned, feeling his erection pressing into her.  “Yes, Hermione?  Did you want something more, love?”

She leaned into him, not caring any longer.  “Please.  Just make it stop,” she moaned.

“How do you want me to do that, Hermione?”

Hermione clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.  He obviously wasn’t going to do anything more unless she specifically asked for it.  She exhaled a heavy breath.  “Help…Let me come?”

“Like this?” he asked, sliding his fingers into her and brushing his thumb against her clit.  Her hips arched into the touch, and she moaned.  His fingers filling her helped, and the brushes against her built up the level of her need, but she couldn’t seem to peak, and that only made things worse.

“More, please,” she groaned.  Her body was aching from the need, and if she didn’t climax soon, she would likely go nuts.

“Oh?  Tell me what you want,” he insisted.  His voice was low and husky now, and just the sound of it made her writhe even more.  “Tell me,” he repeated.

Hermione would have told him off for insisting, if it weren’t for the fact that she could barely string two words together any longer.  “In me.  Now,” she growled instead.

His face flushed with arousal, and he wasted no time moving atop her.  “God yes.”

The first touch of his cock to her cunt had her unable to manage any intelligible words.  She was so slick from what he’d been doing with his fingers that he slid into her easily.  Her hips arched against him, her legs wrapping around his hips.  

She shrieked in pleasure, and he watched her, slit-eyed as he sank into her.  “Fuck, yes.  I always knew you’d be a hellcat in bed,” he panted.  “So hot, Hermione.  So beautiful.”  His thrusts began then, and any response she might have made was lost.  She desperately wanted her hands free.  She wanted to be able to drag her fingernails down his back and make it arch as he thrust.  She wanted to take his arse in her hands and pull him into her.  She wanted to pull his face to hers and devour his mouth.

“Untie me,” she gasped between moans.

His hips stilled as he looked down at her for a moment.

“Please,” she added.

“If I untie you, will you fight me?” he asked cautiously.

She shook her head.  “No.  I just want to be able to touch you.”

He looked at her hungrily, a smile stretching across his face.  He leaned forward to kiss her, and she moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him shift inside her.  There was a tugging at her wrists, and the bonds were loosened, and her hands went immediately to his back, dragging her nails down it to his arse, and pulling him even closer.  “Move,” she moaned softly in his ear.

He groaned, and his hips began their movements once more.  Sliding out slowly, a quick thrust back in…  Hermione almost couldn’t stand it.  She swore under her breath until he caught her lips once more, and they moved together, whimpers, sighs and moans passing back and forth between their mouths.

His hand slid down between them, and soon he was brushing lightly at her clit once more.  “Come for me, Hermione,” he said softly.

She arched up into him, crying out as she did so.  So intense.  She couldn’t ever recall feeling it so much before.  She didn’t even notice calling out his name as she did so.  But he did, and he clamped his mouth over hers once she’d finished, thrusting into her once, twice more, then groaning as he buried himself as deep as possible, releasing into her tight heat.  

He held her that way for a long time before he finally rolled off her.  “Thank you, Hermione,” he said softly.  “It was even better than I expected.”

She turned to him, still trying to catch her breath, but her sanity was starting to return.  She’d been drugged by this man.  Made to beg and plead for him.  She was furious.  She sat up.  “Relax while you can, Zabini.  As soon as I’ve left, you know the first place I will be going?”  She heard his sigh, but was too busy looking for her clothes to see the expression on his face.  “The Ministry.  And I’m sure they’ll be fascinated by the fact that you apparently need to drug women to seduce them.”  

She was reaching for her skirt when his hand caught her arm.  “I am sorry, Hermione,” he said softly.

“Like an apology is going to change what you’ve done, Zabini,” she growled.  She turned to lambaste him more, but found a wand pointed at her.

He looked a bit sad, but still calm.  “As I said, I’m sorry to do this.  Hopefully next time will go better, love.  I’ll see you at Harry and Draco’s next party, I suppose…  _Obliviate_.”   There was a flash of light, and everything went black.  



End file.
